There’s something Strange with my Uncles New Wife
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Marissa is Deans daughter her mother left when she was a baby. Sam has a daughter who's mother died just like Jess and Mary. Demons are around and one is married to Sam. Marissa finds out the truth about who she is and Dean finds Jo. dont own supernatural
1. Chapter 1 to 6

_**There's something Strange with my Uncles New Wife.**_

_**Chapter 1 A Missing Jessica.**_

(Marissa Pov) My name is Marissa Winchester. My dad name is Dean Winchester. I don't know my mom she left when I was a couple of months old. My dad raised me and taught me to hunt evil like him. We live in Ohio with my Uncle Sam and cousin Jessica. Jess's mom died a year ago at the hand of a demon that kills the same way the demon that killed my grandparents and Jessica's namesake. The demon who set our family on this path to kill every evil thing ever put on this Earth. (End Pov)

(Dean's house) Riss could you come downstairs for a sec. Sure thing dad says a sixteen year old with brown hair and highlights and green eyes. Looking up from her homework and walking downstairs. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees her dad's girlfriend of three years.

Hi Cassie. Hi sweetheart. What's up dad? Your cousin didn't come home from school do you know where she could be. I thought she was home. Why that's? She wasn't at school dad. Dam it.

You don't think she ran away do you asks Marissa? That's exactly what I think says Dean. Why would she run away asks Cassie? She blames herself for her mom's death. Why? Because she dreamt about it for weeks before it happened.

Just like Sam except he never said anything says Dean. She didn't say anything I figured it out says Marissa. Riss you need to tell your uncle. I cant I promised her says Marissa. Sweetie started Cassie. No, now I have a cousin to find.

Walking out the door and grabbing the keys to her Impala. Jumping in to her car and took off. Dean do you ever worry that you daughter will crash that car of hers. No. Why? Because she's my daughter and we don't crash our cars.

Whys that? Because our Impala's are with of us through everything no matter what. You realize you sound crazy when you talk about your car. Why? Because you talk about it like its human. That's just the way I roll say Dean as he starts to laugh.

Seriously do you ever worry about a car accident? Every time she gets in that car I worry that she isn't going to come back. She's my little girl Cassie. I am going to worry about everything she does seeing as she hunts demons and things with me and Sam.

Then again I've been worried about everything she done since I put a shotgun filled with rock salt in her hand at the age of 10. It's good to know you worry sometimes. She kisses him and heads into the kitchen. I hope that Marissa can find Jess.

She will. She knows her better than Sam does. That is not a good thing. I know but hey I always knew my brother better than anyone else did. Doesn't it seem that since Tina died Sam and Jess haven't been close? They haven't all they do is fight it kind of reminds me of Sam and My dad. In that case it really isn't a good thing that they aren't getting along.

I just don't think they can communicate properly. They just can't talk anymore Cassie. I mean I talk to her more then Sam does its like he doesn't have time for her anymore. I remember when they were inseparable and talk about all things under the sun. Things change when you lose someone Dean. Sam lost his wife .Jessica lost her mother and she didn't have anyone but her annoying uncle and her best friend cousin. It's not right. Parents shouldn't abandon their kids like that.

Except he didn't he still here he just isn't the same guy. Sam is supposed to be the strong one for his daughter but instead she is the one who is being strong. Sam will wake up one of these days. I hope it's soon because I am already a single father I don't want to have to raise my niece too. Not that I don't love her. I just want her Dad to be there for her. Hopefully he will be says Cassie.

(Park) Jessica was sitting in her favorite spot. The one place her mom and her use to spend time when her dad, uncle and sometimes her cousin use to go hunting. At least that was before she died.

The only other person who knew about this was Marissa. Just then Jessica heard someone walking up behind her. She tensed up and prepared to attack. You can relax it's just me Jess.

Marissa are you trying to give me a heart attack. Yeah. You okay Cuz? Yea I'm fine. No your not you never skip school but you did and then you didn't go home. It's not like my dad noticed. He did Jess who do you think called my dad. My dad doesn't care he is too into his new girlfriend. Wait New Girlfriend!?

Yeah that's what I said he has been seeing her since March. You're kidding me. No and she moved in last night. Why. Because her and my dad eloped. Wait, Uncle Sam eloped? Why? I don't know why but he did it without telling me says Jessica. That doesn't sound like your dad. I know.

Lets go home and talk to my dad. Alright.

(Deans house) Sam I don't know where they are

. Would you just come over here? I'm actually on my way over. I have something to tell you says Sam. Okay just get over here replies Dean. I'm outside actually. I brought someone I want you to meet. Alright come in already. Hey Dean, Cassie I'd like you to meet my wife Emily. Wait did you say wife. Yeah.

And you wonder why your daughter ran away says Cassie as she walks away. What does that mean asks Emily? Her mom hasn't even been gone a year and her dad remarried.

(Outside) An impala pulled up and the girls got out of the car. Walking in the house coming in at the end of the conversation. And it would have been nice if her father told her he was going to remarry.

He doesn't have to tell you everything. When it comes to something involving him it affects me. So he has to tell me. Its not like it really matters say Emily. Dean stood behind his daughter and niece. It might not matter to you but it does to me. Why I don't know. Because I lost my mom less than a year ago. Then you a brainless witch comes into our lives.

Jessica Mary Winchester you have no right to your mother like that. What did you say asks Jessica? You heard me. Then go to hell. Because no one and I mean no one will ever take my mothers place. To late already did whispers Emily. By the way dad go to hell and take your bride with you because I'm not staying with you. What are you going to do?

I'm going to move in with Uncle Dean until you realize that she's no good for you. Maybe you'll wake up and come home says Emily. I'm your new mom get over it. Jessica Mary you'll come home right now says Sam.

Dad you're not Dean you don't scare me. You're still coming home. No I'm not you know why because when you married her …. You stop being my dad all together says Jessica as she runs up the stairs into her room that she uses when she comes over. Sam went to go after her but Marissa step in front of him.

_**Chapter 3 Uncle Sam!**_

Out of my way Marissa I have to talk to my daughter. Not today Uncle Sam. Move Riss says Emily. Dean knew that would tick her off because her aunt had given her that name the day she was born.

Only a few people could call her that. Jessica, Cassie, Sam and her Dad. You're not allowed to call me that say Marissa with a look that could kill. What you going to do taunts Emily. Sam get your wife out of my house before my daughter decides to kill her says Dean. Don't worry about me Sam I can handle a sixteen year old.

Not this one says Dean. Uncle Sam get of my house and the next time you come she better not be with you because I won't let you in if she is warned Marissa. Riss you don't mean that says Sam. I'm the one who pulled her from the fire while you were on a hunt. I'm the one who has to protect her against everything that goes bump in the night yells Marissa. I'm her father. Yeah what a great one you turned out to be.

Marissa that's going to far say Dean I don't care dad. I mean why should I Uncle Sam doesn't seem to care about anything. Not even his own daughter. Next thing anyone knew Sam smacked her across the face. Marissa fell to the ground hitting her head. Marissa yells Dean. Dean there's blood says Cassie.

Dean I didn't mean to. But you did Sam says Dean. Cassie call 911 says Dean. I m already on it she replies. Jessica get down here yells Dean. Coming Uncle Dean. What Happened? Your dear old dad smacked her and she fell. The ambulance is on the way. Sam lets get out of here. No I can't. Yes you can she doesn't matter only I do she says in his ear. I'm leaving! Dad you can't leave. I have too. No you don't.

You don't understand if Emily says I have to leave I have to leave. When did you give up free will yells Jessica as she watches her dad walk out with his new wife?

_**Chapter 4 Hospital Visits!**_

(Hospital) Mr.Whinchester. How is my daughter?

She stable but not awake yet. When do you think she'll wake up?

To be honest it is too early to tell could be hours, days, weeks even months. Thank you doctor says Dean. She is in room 214 says the doctor as he walked away.

(Room 214) I'll leave you alone says Cassie and Jessica. Baby you need to wake up daddy cant loose you says Dean. As he holds back his tears. Sam didn't mean to hurt you.

Jessica thinks his new wife might be controlling him somehow. But we can't figure it out without you. Dean can I come in asks Jessica. Sure thing Jess. Hey cuz you need to wake up so we can bring my step mom down and get my dad back. I also need my best friend back. Wake up soon. Cassie walked in.

Hey can I talk to her for a minute.Sure thing. Hey its Cassie you need to wake up .

Your dad needs his daughter. I need you to wake up for me and him cause your the glue that holds all of us together. Come back soon babydoll.

(1 week later) Doc says she should have woken up by now. Sometimes the mind challanges you to prove you have the will to live or it tries to tell you something.

(Marissa's Dream) So Uncle Sam's wife is a demon but you dont know what kind. My dad wants to marry someone who isnt Cassie. Cassie is in love with Sam. All of this cant be real. It is Rissa. Its also the only way to save your family by getting all the right couples together ad putting destiny back on track. How do i do that. By following your heart. Take care of Jessie for me and forgive your Uncle and make sure you Dad does too.Because you know that Sam will never forgive himself. Will do Aunt Tina. Love you kiddo. Love you too.

Tell Jess i love her and Sam too. I will. (End Dream)

**_Chapter 5 Waking Up!_**

In her hospital bed she began to stir . Come on sweetie says her dad. Daddy she squeaks. Baby you okay. Have to forgive Sam wife a demon says Marissa all jumbled up.

Yeah i know we figured that out.

(Next day) I had the weridest dream says Marissa.

What about Rissa asks Jess. Your mom she replies. You dreamt about Tina. Yeah she told me I had to put destiny back on track. That no one in this family was with who they are meant to be with.

What do you mean asks Cassie. Its all a bit jumbled.But something about you and Dad being just friends and you are in love with Sam. Then my dad and someone named Jo. Dean can i talk to you outside asks Cassie.Yeah. She cant be serious there is no way any of that is true says Cassie.

Cassie i never meantioned Jo to her and i havent seen her in sixteen years. I never spoke of her to Marissa or Jessica. Okay so she really dreamt about Sam's dead wife and she says destiny has falling off track says Cassie. Which me and you arent meant to be together and your gonna end up with my little brother says Dean. Apparently says Cassie.

(Marissa's Room) Do you think everything will work out asks Jessica. Yeah but its my job to make sure our parents destinies are set back on track. I'll help you . Excellent but why? Do you even have to ask. Good point. Dean and Cassie walked back in. Okay when can i leave this joint ask Marissa. Actually you can leave tonight. Thank you there is a God. Dean laugh at his daughter.

(Night ) Are you ready to go home asks Dean. Dad is Cassie going to be there when we get home. Yeah but its only until she finds her own place. So you guys broke up. Ya we did.

**_Chapter 6 Going home and Running away !_**

Its quiet says Dean. Dad its 10 pm at night no one is up.

Good point. Lets go in says Dean as he picks his daughter up. Dad i hit my head i didnt break my leg. I am your father and i can do anything i want. Fine if you say so.

(Inside) A women waits for the two. The last time she had been seen by either one of them was 16 years ago. The door opened. Hi Dean. Kate. Mom whispers Marissa.

(A minute later) Kate what are you doing here. I came to see my daughter. I'm not your daughter, you stop being my mother when you left and no offense you should have stayed gone.Young lady that is no way to talk to your mother. You right it isnt when you find her let me know. Marissa Jean Wnchester!

Thats not my name. What are you talking about thats what i named you.I know what it is and that is it. I changed it says Dean for the first time. What replies Kate staring at Dean. I changed it after you left.

To what ask Kate. None of your business snares Marissa. Marissa then turned to the stairs and ran up them to her room. If she hadn't been born Dean everything would be different says Kate.

What are you saying Kate. If we had given her up or just didnt have her we would still be together and we be together. No, we wouldnt you still would have left. I wouldnt have anyone. But, when you left i had Marissa she's my little girl, my world. No one comes before her and i wouldnt have any other way. Get out Kate and dont come back. I will be back Dean and you cant stop me she says as she walks out the door. Wanna See me says Dean.

(Upstairs) She never wanted me thinks Marissa. Dad probably didnt want me either. He only kept me because she left.

(Outside her room) Knock , Knock .

Go away .Rissa open the door please. Just leave me alone.

Open this door now or I'll break this door down.

Marissa got up and open the door and looked at her father and walked past him down the stairs.

Marissa stop says Dean.

Why so you can tell me how you never wanted me and the only reason you kept me was because mom left she says.

Thats not what happened. I heard what she said dad and i know sometimes or maybe all the times you agree says Marissa who was crying.

I need air says Marissa as she walks out the door and gets in her Impala.

Taking off not sure of her destination.


	2. Chapters 7 to 12

**_Chapter 7 The Roadhouse!_**

(1 hour later) She had driven out of state she actually somehow ended up at the roadhouse. She didn't know that though. Ellen still ran the roadhouse but Jo had moved back years ago and brought someone with her.

Someone who reminded her of Dean every day. Marissa walked in to the roadhouse. She looked around. She saw a picture of her dad and Uncle Sam. They were smiling and dad had his arms around a blonde girl and standing next to them was a guy with long brown hair.

Can I help you asks a girl who looked to be about sixteen and looked a lot like her. I kind of stumbled into this place after getting into a fight with my dad says Marissa. Don't you think he will get worried if he can't find you says the girl.

He might but he might just know where I went because I have a feeling he has been through these parts before replies Marissa. By the way I am Sara says the girl. My name is Marissa. Well Marissa welcome to the Roadhouse. Let me introduce you to the important people. Mom yells Sara. Yes says a blonde girl who looked to be her dads age or younger.

This is Marissa says Sara. Hi um I am Jo she says as she notices Dean eyes. That's my grandma points Sara as she says that. She owns the place says Sara.

It's open up to all hunters whenever they need anything says Jo as she stares at Marissa. So how old are you Marissa asks Ellen as she comes over? I'm sixteen says Marissa. So am I says Sara. Now that's weird says Marissa.

Can I use someone's phone I need to call my dad to let him know I am okay says Marissa. You can use mine says Jo as she hands it to her. Thanks say Marissa. Your welcome darling she says.

**_Chapter 8 Finding her!_**

(Dean) Sam I know my daughter isn't your biggest priority but my daughter is missing says Dean in to his phone.

Hang on I'll get Jessica and we will be right over says Sam. Hanging up his phone and it rang again. Marissa says Dean. No Dean its Ellen. Ellen what's up he says. I think I something of yours just rolled into the roadhouse. How in the world did she get there asks Dean? She just stumbled on to the place Dean says Ellen.

She met Jo and she is calling someone right now says Ellen. How fast can you be here she asks? The way I drive I can be there within the hour says Dean. Okay. Ellen? Yes Dean. Is she okay asks Dean?

She fine she just wants to go home I think she doesn't want you to be mad at her says Ellen. Okay well can't make any promises but as long as I know she is safe I'll be okay. By the way Jo is doing well too says Ellen. That's good says Dean as he hangs up the phone.

(Roadhouse) Ellen had walked away to call Dean just as Marissa had tried to call her uncle's number along with her dad's but when they didn't answer she decided to give up. No one picked up I guess I'll try later says Marissa. Ok says Jo. Do you want something to eat or drink says Ellen as she walks back towards them. A drink and food sounds good says Marissa. I'll make you a sandwich says Ellen. Thanks Ellen.

So Marissa what's your mom like asks Sara? She isn't in the picture says Marissa as she takes a bite of her sandwich. No mom says Jo. Nope it's just me and my dad at home. I don't have a dad says Sara out of the blue. Marissa looked over at her. Its just me and my mom says Sara

(Dean) Sam's she's at the roadhouse says Dean as they get in the car. I thought that burned down says Jessica. How do you know about that asks Dean as he looks over at Sam? What I wasn't about to lie to my daughter says Sam.

Why not I did and she still manage to find the one place I never wanted her to go says Dean. Maybe if you had told her the truth says Sam. I can't Sam. She believes what she believes and she has for the last 16 year and I am not going to confuse her now says Dean.

She is going to run into what you don't want her too says Sam. She doesn't need to know the truth says Dean. What is the truth asks Jessica?

**_Chapter 9 The Truth!_**

That her mom isn't her mom just the women I was married too says Dean. How did you have Marissa then asks Jessica? I was in love with someone else and I slept with this woman and Marissa was a product of that says Dean.

So you cheated on Kate and created Marissa says Jessica. Yes anyway Kate found out and wanted to help me raise my daughter and that's when she became our daughter says Dean. O says Jessica.

That was the biggest mistake I ever made because she left a few months later and divorced me says Dean. Why asks Jessica? She said she was depressed after the baby's birth and mentally she couldn't handle being a mom says Dean.

I know the rest so Jo's Marissa real mom says Jessica. Yeah she is says Sam.

I found out about a few days after she was born says Dean. So you didn't even know she was pregnant asks Jessica referring to Jo. Yeah she had her mom Ellen drop Marissa off I never saw Jo after that says Dean.

So basically you have been lying to your daughter her whole life says Jessica. Yes but it was for her own good says Dean. I don't think keeping your daughter from her real mom was a good thing says Jessica in a voice that would send chills up your spine.

(Roadhouse) Marissa and Sara were playing pool against some of the hunters that were in the Roadhouse. Your really good Marissa says Sara. My dad's a hunter so I learned to play pool at a young age.

My mom taught me here in the Roadhouse when I was seven or eight says Sara. It must have been fun living here and getting to have a great mom says Marissa. Yeah but, I always wanted the kind of dad who would jump down my throat if I missed curfew or just be worried if I am out late says Sara.

That sounds like my dad says Marissa. He probably will track me down then ground me from here to Timbuktu says Marissa. As she said that a person a person opened the door to the roadhouse.

**_Chapter 10 The Switch!_**

(Dean) We go and talk to her and bring her home says Sam as they get out of the car and head towards the roadhouse. Okay lets go says Jessica. Out from behind them came two people out from under the cover of the trees.

We have been waiting for you says a demon as they attack Dean and Sam.

Dad yells Jess as she watches them knock him out. Sammy says Dean as he trys to reach his younger brother but is knock out. Uncle Dean screams Jessica. That was the last thing she remembered because everything went black. The demons got them in the car and drove off towards there hideout.

(Inside the Roadhouse) I cant believe it says Marissa. What asks Sara as she follows Marissa's glare toward two people. Its my mom and my step aunt says Marissa. But their not hunter says Jo. No their demons says Ellen. How do you know that asks Marissa? I have been around Hunters and Demons long enough to know the difference says Ellen.

We only want one person says Kate as she advances towards Marissa. Stay away from her Kate says Jo. Jo how nice to see you again its only been sixteen years says Kate. I'm suprised your alive says Emily. Why's that asks Jo. Because i tried to kill you says Emily.

Well you didnt succeed I guess I'm not daddy's little girl after all says Jo as she glares at the two people in front of her. We came for Rissa says Emily. Dont call me that snaps Marissa.

O touchy says Emily. What do you want with me anyways asks Marissa? Well if you dont come i start killing your family says Emily. All the ways up to the parents she continues.

You cant kill one of your own kind says Marissa. Not her says Emily refering to Kate. Your real mom says Kate as she points to Jo.

What asks Marrisa and Sara at the same time? I will explain later says Jo as she looks at her two daughters who were exactly alike except for the eyes.

Now come with us and family lives dont and they die says Kate. Alright i will come says Marissa as she looks at the demons. Dont says Jo. I have to they have my whole family and i have to save them says Marissa.

Your dad wouldnt want you risking your life like this says Jo as she looks at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

Jo thats her family what would you do if that was me asks Ellen? I would go in and get you says Jo as she looks at her mother. Exactly says Ellen. But starts Jo. She may be young but she knows what she is doing says Ellen as she looks over her Grandchild.

You have to let them grow up sometime says Ellen. I know but Dean will never forgive me if anything happens to her says Jo. The two demons were arguing about something know one knew what.

At the same time all of that was going on Sara and Marissa went in the back and switch clothes. They slid back to the room without anyone noticing they were even gone.

They caught the end of Ellen and Jo's arguement. That is something you both have to deal with says Ellen.

I am going says Marissa. Be careful says Jo who didnt notice that it was not Marissa as she hugs her. Come back okay says Sara with a look that meant stay safe and keep my family safe.

I will be back and i hope to have the truth with when i do says Marissa as she walks towards her Fake Mom and Step aunt. Lets go says Kate as she grabs her arm and shoves her out the door.

Hey says Marissa. Dont you think about fighting back i will kill your family if you do says Emily. Wouldnt dream of it says Marissa as she gets in the back of the car.

**_Chapter 11 Reunited and Unswitched!_**

(Dean) As he started to come to they pushed his sixteen year old daughter into the room. Marissa yells Dean. Your not Marissa says Dean. How did you figure that one out asks the fake Marissa? You dont have my eyes you have Jo's says Dean. I'm Sara says the girl. Jo is my mother and I am 16 and I have different eye color than Marissa which you have noticed says Sara.

Where is my daughter asks Dean. Well techinally here says Sara but the one your talking about is at the Roadhouse with my mom and Grandmother we switch places while the adults and Demons were arguing.

Okay says Dean. Dont worry she is coming up with a way to save us with my mom and Grandmother says Sara as she searches her fathers face for any sign of anything. We will be fine says Dean all of a sudden . Marissa knows what she is doing he continues. I hope so says Sara. Everything will be okay says Dean as he leans against a wall.

(Roadhouse) You did what ask/yells Jo? Switch places says Marissa. Okay says Ellen who was trying to calm down her daughter. Jo she had to have done it for a reason. Please tell me you have a reason asks Ellen. I know where they are going and thats the only way you would have been able to find the demons and save us says Marissa as she looks at her mother. I need your help says Marissa.

We wil help with anything we can says Ellen and Jo. I just need to get my family back says Marissa. We will get them back says Jo as she hugs her daughter. Lets get to work says Ellen as she pulls out some books to do some research. These are the days when i wish Ash was alive says Jo. Ash who's Ash asks Marissa?

You see that picture there says Jo as she points to the one with Dean and Sam in it. Yes says Marissa. The man in the picture with us his name was Ash he was a genius and he help your dad and Sam on a lot of cases when they needed him to but he was killed in a fire when the Roadhouse burned down almost 20 years ago says Jo. I am sorry about that says Marissa. We miss him but we manage he would have loved you guys says Ellen as she refers to the twins.

(1hour later) Kate is a demon that shows herself every hundred years says Jo as she looks up from a book. She does it to feed says Marissa as she reads off the computer. She feeds on grieving families says Jo.And Kate can be around forever says Marissa missing what Jo had said. But she preys on broken families ones that are filled ith lies says Jo. We are freakin perfect targets says Marissa. Your excellent targets says Jo. Great just freakin Great says Marrissa. Lets go i found them says Ellen as she walks back over to them.

(Dean) They heard a noise. Who's out there asks Sara? I dont know but, I am sure were about to find out says Dean. Sam showed up in the doorway. Sammy says Dean. Where's Jessica asks Dean? She's out in the hallway says Sam. (Jessica) Jessica was standing outside when a hand covered her mouth. She started to scream. Relax Jess its me Rissa says the person in her ear. Thank goodness says Jessica. Where your dad and mine asks Marissa? In there points Jessica. Alright, Lets go in says Marissa.

Jo and Ellen were behind them. Can we hurry this up says Marissa as she walks in the doorway. Rissa says Sam. Yes uncle Sam its me can we go this place gives me the creeps she says. Yes lets get out of here says Dean as he walks out and hands Sara over to her mother.

**_Chapter 12 The Safe House and Talking._**

(Outside) Get in the car says Ellen. Everyone got into the car. They headed back towards the roadhouse but took a sudden detour. Where are we going asks Marissa. Our safehouse says Sara. Okay replies her sister.

(Safehouse) Jessica embraced her cousin then Sam embraced his niece. Everyone went inside to leave Marissa and Dean alone so they could talk.

You really scared me says Dean as he looks at his daughter. I'm sorry says Marissa. Goodness Marissa please dont ever do that ever again I dont know what i would do if i had lost you says Dean as he looks at the ground.

She starts to cry and Dean wraps his arms around her and holds her like he use to do when she had a nightmare when she was little. I'm sorry daddy says Marissa. Its okay Baby girl its okay says Dean.

That goes the same for you says Marissa. Huh says Dean. Dont get caught again says Marissa. I'll try says Dean as they head into the house.

Jo was waiting for them. I think you too need to talk says Marissa as she moves from her dad's grasps.

She walks by Jo and heads in to the kitchen. Why didnt you tell me there were two of them asks Dean?

I was scared and i thought spliting them up would be the best choice says Jo. Do they know yet asks Dean? Yeah Kate pretty much told them says Jo. Jo i should have never left you says Dean. Dean i knew i was pregnant when you left i didnt want you to be tied down by me says Jo.

He walked towards her. How could you think that , I loved you ,I still do says Dean.

Dean you had married Kate and I thought i had lost you so I let you leave says Jo as she looks him in the eyes.

I dont even know why i married Kate says Dean as he sits down. Because you though you loved her says Jo.

\ I never loved her says Dean. I always loved you says Dean as Jo kneels in front of him.

I love you too says Joas she looks up at Dean. He leans down and they meet in a kiss.

We have to figure things out says Jo as she pulls away and sits next to Dean. We will but first we have to deal with our demons says Dean.


	3. Chapters 13 to 16

_**Chapter 13 The Plan & Truths revealed!**_

(A couple of days later) So why are we doing this again asks Sara? Because we have to says Jo. But she's after them pointed out Sara? Which means she'll be after us soon says Ellen as they try to get something's from an abandoned warehouse. Why asks Sara with fear in here eyes? Because she believes I ruined her life says Jo.

Well you did says a voice from behind. Kate I didn't mean to even if you are a demon I am sorry says Jo with remorse in her eyes. Sorry you're not forgiven she snares. I spent so much time making Dean fall for me just so that I could have that hunter under my control so I could get close to his family and kill them like he did mine says Kate. You killed Jessica's mom didn't you asks Ellen? Of course I did she was in the way I needed her gone so Emily could get Sam but everything fell apart when the brats reunited says Kate. Their not brats and you will not talk about my children like that says Jo.

Whatever it will all be over soon anyway we just need to wait says Kate. For who, Emily asks Sara as she shakes. Yeah where is your partner in crime asks Ellen? Around says Kate as she notices Emily creeping up behind Sara and Jo.

Just as she reached them Sara turned around and punched her. Knocking Emily to the ground. Oops sorry says Sara. Now Dean yells Jo as the boys come in chanting. By the way Emily we are officially divorced says Sam as he throws holy water on her and Kate

_Chapter 14 The Showdown!_

Time for these two to go back to hell where they belong says a voice. Marissa walked in with Jessica swinging a knife. I couldn't agree more says Sara as she pulls out a shot gun. Aren't you the one who was afraid five minutes ago says Emily?

Its called Acting says Sara with a smirk. Emily reached over to her and she tried to hit her but Dean step in the way. Don't you dare touch my daughter he says.

Make me says she replies as she lungs for Sara again. How about no says Marissa as she throws the knife she had in her hand. It misses Emily's head by and inch. Next time I won't miss she snares.

Just finish the incantation yells Jo as Kate attacks her. I'm on it says Sam as the demons flow out of the people they had inhabited for a long period of time. Do you think they will remember anything when they wake up asks Sara? I doubt it says Dean.

Lets hope so says Marissa. Lets go home says Dean. How about first we bring these two to the hospital says Ellen. That would be nice says Marissa as they head for the car.

_Chapter 15 Back to the Roadhouse & Finally home!_

We can't split them up again it wouldn't work and we cant be apart what are we going to do asks Jo.

Well you could come move in with me and the girls could go to regular school says Dean as they sat in the back booth of the Roadhouse.

Dean Sara's never gone to regular school she was home schooled I don't know how she would take real school says Jo as she considers what he is saying. Marissa and Jessica would be with her she would have no problems he says.

Lets asks the girls she replies. The couple got up and walked over to their twins. Girls can we talk to you asks Jo. Sure mom they say.

How would you like it if we went back to our home and you went to regular school together asks Dean? What do you mean dad asks Sara? Living in one place and going to normal school says Jo.

That would be awesome says the girls. I guess that settles it says Dean. Of course it does says Jo as she kisses him and smiles.

(Home)

Sara this is your room says Marissa as she gives her a tour of her childhood home.

The room next to you is Jessica's and then mine is next to hers says Marissa as she finishes the tour. Cool says Sara. Home sweet home says Dean as he walks up behind his daughters. Ya dad home sweet home says both girls.

I am glad we all agree says Jo as she wraps her arms around Dean and hugs his daughters.

Knock , knock says a familiar voice. Jess says Marissa. Uncle Sam says Sara. Everyone went downstairs to greet the rest of the family. Welcome home says Jess, Sam, and Cassie.

_Chapter 16 Five Years Later!_

It's been five years. Jo and Dean as well as Cassie and Sam had married.

They had also added to the family. So that their parents could stay home and raise their new additions.

The three girls took over for their parents. The twins had 5 year old sisters named Lily and Maria and they also had a 3 year old brother named Dillon. Sam and Carrie had a 4 year old son named John then they had a 1 year old little girl named Samantha. Everyone has moved on and created new lives as well as living their old ones.

Everything was great, now it was time for living cause even though they are still hunting it is slowed down a lot since their last huge hunt. One because the demons feared them and had realized if they wanted to live they would have to stay away and out of site. Which they all had done. The girls still had those stubborn ones though and they had to be taken care of.

(Sara & Marissa & Family) Kids says Jo. Coming mom says Marissa now 21

. Family dinners not something you guys are use to says Sara as she walks into the room and looks at her Uncle and Dad. Your right but that is why we have you all here for the holidays now whether we are here or on the road says Dean.

Speaking of which we are going to be hitting the road after these family festivities says Jessica. Right says Sara. Just be careful says Cassie as she hugs her stepdaughter. Always says Marissa. Lets eat says Sam.

(After Dinner) Let's go guys says Marissa as they say goodbye.

All of you look out for each other and never stop believing in each other says Jo and Dean. We will mom and dad says Sara. Bye daddy says Jessica as she hugs her dad. Bye Cassie says Jessica as she hugs her step mom.

Everyone had got their pep talk and said their goodbyes.

The three hunters headed out for the impala. They hopped in looked back once and they were off. They will be fine Dean, they know what they are doing says Jo as she takes her husbands hand.

She pulls him inside to his other kids and family. She shuts the door. I know they will be but I'll always worry I am their father says Dean.

They are grown up we have to let them go says Sam. But we are proud of them says Cassie. Why wouldn't we be they have done nothing but make up proud since they met and even before than says Dean.

All three of them were valedictorian of their class.

They all defer college a few years to handle some of these problems but plan on attending this fall says Dean with a smile as he picks up a picture of the three girls few years ago at their graduation.

Those are my little girls says Jo as she picks up a picture. My too says Dean. I just hope they come home to me safe says Jo as Dean wraps his arms around her. They will cause they are Winchester's says Sam as he hugs his wife.

I think we need to call it a night says Cassie as she picks up her daughter and looks over at her son. Yeah we will be leaving says Sam. Night man says Dean. Night says Cassie as she hugs her in-laws. They took off towards their car.

Jo put the twins and Dillon to bed. She comes back down and finds Dean down on the couch.

Dean come to bed says Jo. I just want to know their safe they usually call by now says Dean.

Babe you know that things work a certain way sometimes and they will call when they get the chance says Jo as she kisses her husband. He pulled her towards him a deepened the kiss. I love you Dean she says. I love you too says Jo as she kisses him again. Just then the phone rang.

Dean reached for it and picked up. Hello he says. Hi dad we are safe love you Marissa. That's my girl he says. They are safe now come on she says as she pulls him up the stairs to bed.

(1 Month Later) Jo and Dean were having breakfast with Sam and Cassie. When the three girls walked through the door. Safe and sound. The family met in a group hug one that didn't want to end. Its good to be home says Marissa as she pulls away. Its good to have you home says Dean as he hugs his daughters. Daddy did you miss us says Sara. Of course I did I love you two you're my first born and I don't know what I would do with out you says Dean as he holds his girls.

Well it's a good thing we start school next month says Sara as she hugs her friends. To the bright and wonderful girls we have in front of us you have all been through so much we are so proud of you says Sam as he hugs his family again. Just then both Jo and Cassie raced out of the room and began puking their guts out in the two bathrooms they had.

Dean asked them if they were okay and his remark back was You did this to me again Dean Winchester. I guess Dillon and Sam aren't the last of our addition says Jessica. What says Dean?

Mom's pregnant says Marissa as she hits her father upside the head. A smile came across the two Winchester faces. I love you says Dean when Jo came out. I love you too she replies. Sam and Cassie were along the same lines.

Now lots of rest for the mothers to be says Jessica who wanted to be a doctor instructed. Thanks says Jo with a fake smile.

(Nine months later) Meet Karen Amelia Winchester says Jo. I have another girl says Dean. And meet Cedric James Winchester says Cassie as she holds up her son. The greatest day in history says Sam.

The three girls watched their families and realized how much they loved them no matter how big it got. They loved it and they were moving ahead in life no hunting just school and becoming a doctor, a lawyer and Physiatrists.

Life couldn't be more perfect. Hey dad says the girls. Huh says their dads.

We love you they say. We love you too says the guys. Mom says Marissa and Sara.

Yeah honeys she replies. We love you more than anything in the world and we don't know what we would do if we lost you says Marissa and Sara in one breath.

Hey Cassie everything they said to their mom are words meant for you to thank you says Jessica. We love you girls always says Jo and Cassie. We are one big happy family till the end of time says Sam. Always says the rest of the family.

A.N Finally finished


End file.
